Everything You Are
by W.E.S2
Summary: A new girl comes to Herrington High once again. It brings about much suspicion as well as new feelings of love and hate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own and of the characters or places that I use in this story that were used in The Faculty. Those are not mine at all, what is mine though is this story. I have made it up entirely on my own with the only thought of the movie, The Faculty.  
  
  
Chapter One: New  
  
  
Casey stepped off the bus as he did every morning. As he made his way towards the doors of the school Delilah walked past him, not acknowledging him one bit with even as little of a, hi. He figured she was too busy hanging off of Gabe. The two of them were now the hottest couple at Herrington. He sighed and bit his bottom lip as they walked away.   
  
The hype over their little high school invasion had died down and was slowly yet surly forgotten. Just as he was. The magazines that he was featured on the cover of were thrown out or recycled and at the school Casey became a nobody once again. One could argue though that it wasn't as bad as it was before. Sure, the jocks no longer tortured him every day, but they still picked on him. He still had no friends, and of course, no girlfriend.  
  
He pushed his way through the crowds and got through the front doors finally, passing a girl who looked rather confused. No one yet knew her name, but it was Kalli.   
  
Kalli stood at the entrance of her new school. She clutched the strap of her backpack tightly and went inside wondering where the office was. She wanted to just ask someone but she felt so scared suddenly surrounded by not one familiar face. She looked around trying to spot someone who looked like they might help her. Everyone appeared in their own world though.   
  
"You look lost." A voice said from her side. She jumped and quickly turned. She was now face to face with a very tall and very good looking guy. She felt herself weaken a bit and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Uh…yeah, I guess I am lost." She looked into his eyes for a second and then down to the floor.  
  
"Well, where do you need to be?" He kept his eyes fixed on her and then put his hand out. "I'm Zeke, by the way." She took his and they shook.   
  
"I'm Kalli." Zeke looked her up and down. He usually wasn't one to help out, but he could tell that this girl, this Kalli, was new here. A memory of Marybeth flashed through his mind for a second but he quickly pushed that away. Right now when he was looking at her all he was thinking was, new customer. After blowing up his car he had needed to get a new one. That totally drained him of all money. So now he was trying to get back on his feet. He figured from the way she looked, she could go a few different ways. She was pretty. That said that she could have boyfriends. And she was nice, which was always a plus when it came to getting a date. If she and one of her boyfriends happened to hook up, and she needed a condom for him, he always had those in his trunk. She might however go down a different path where she got involved in drugs. If that happened, he had plenty of scat as well. And if neither of those ever happened, everyone could always use a fake I.D. and he could always hook her up with one of those. He didn't like the fact that he was obsessed with money right now. But there was the other fact that his parents cared nothing about him which meant no money ever came in from them. He needed to get everything on his own, so selling scat and condoms and everything else was a way to get money. Sure, he could go work at McDonalds or something, but this way was more fun.   
  
"Nice to meet you." He said flashing a small smile at her. "Now where were you going to that you needed help finding?"   
  
"The office."   
  
"This way." He led her down the hall and then straight to the office.   
  
"Thank you." She said looking back at him. He nodded.  
  
"You're welcome." Zeke turned away as she entered the office. He felt something slide into his hand. Looking down he saw a five dollar bill. He slid the five into his left pocket, and with his right hand he pulled a pen full of scat out of his right pocket, then slid that into his customers hand. "Nice doing business." He muttered as he walked past the boy and headed towards his first class of the day.  
  
Kalli entered the office and walked towards the first desk she saw. The lady sitting behind was sorting through papers and humming softly to herself. Kalli stopped and cleared her throat. The woman looked up.  
  
"I need a schedule. It's my first day here." She said with a small smile to the lady. She nodded, then slid her chair over to the computer.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Kalli Master." She waited a few minutes as the lady typed some things into the computer, then printed a schedule out for her.   
  
"Here you go. There's room numbers and everything on it so you should be able to find your way pretty easily. Herrington High isn't that confusing of a school. If you do need help however, just ask any student, they should help out." With that the lady handed Kalli's schedule to her. Kalli took and looked at it for a second or two.  
  
"Thanks," with that she turned around. Not meaning to, she bumped into a girl. The girl looked at her and then sneered slightly,  
  
"New girl?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kalli answered simply. The girl nodded.  
  
"Hmmmm." The girl looked at Kalli again and then walked towards the desk. Ever since the aliens at the school, everyone was naturally going to be suspicious of the new kids. Now with Kalli, they weren't sure to trust her or not. Though it was mostly a one in a million chance it would be an alien again, they still had their doubts. Kalli shrugged off the strange reaction from the girl and walked towards her first class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lonely  
  
Kalli had given up on trying to talk to people after 4th hour. Every time she tried they would either just sort of end the conversation right there, or just totally ignore her all together. No one was open to letting one new friend into their lives.  
  
Lunch time. Right now all she wanted was to be alone. Looking around she saw that that might not be much of a possibility. Each stone table outside was filled. If not with a group, one lone person would be sitting, of course she had not been able to get out fast enough to be one of those. And as she looked over the ground, groups of kids sat together on the ground sprawling out over most of the school yard. She sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she caught site of set of bleachers. She looked at the football field in front of them and saw that no practice of any kind was going on so she figured the bleachers would be a good place to be alone. So she made her way over to them.   
  
Turning the corner at the edge of them she saw a boy sitting on the second step of the bleachers eating his lunch and looking quite distant. He caught site of her and looked at her for a mire second then went back into his own thoughts. She walked over to him and sat down by him.   
  
"You're um, I know your name, it's Casey Connor, isn't it?" She asked studying the boy. He looked at her suddenly with a look she didn't expect. He looked rather mad.  
  
"What? Am I that big of a looser that even the new kids knows my name?" He shoved the rest of his lunch back into the bag it had been in and began to get up.  
  
"No, no, it's just, my dad is kind of like those people on the X Files. He's convinced that there's aliens out there. And when there was all that stuff about maybe there had been an invasion at this school, he bought like every magazine, and you were on all the covers." She gave him a small smile and he sat back down and looked at her.  
  
"Well at least one person still remembers me." He sighed. "As soon as the news crews stopped coming here everyone seemed to remember what a looser I was and everything I had, my girlfriend, my popularity, it all just sort of, disappeared." Kalli gave him a look of sympathy.  
  
"Well fame doesn't last forever."  
  
"Well I guess I learned that. You know, I didn't think it would all just go away like that. I went from being the most popular guy at school, to the guy who no one could care less about again." He put his head down for a second as he thought all of it over. It made him mad. Then he looked back up at her again.  
  
"I'm Kalli." She said breaking the silence between them.   
  
"You have any friends yet?" He ask looking over towards the school yard where all the students sat eating their lunches and talking about things that may be important, or unimportant.   
  
"No. No one seems very open to making a new friend." Casey nodded.  
  
"Hm, you sound like me. Only I've lived here all my life. Well anyway, none of them really trust new kids anymore. After Marybeth."   
  
"Marybeth?"  
  
"Well, she was the new kid at school, and then she turned out to be the Queen of all the aliens. So, I guess everyone thinks you're an alien."  
  
"That's a nice things to know." She said with a small laugh at the thought of everyone thinking she was an alien. Casey smiled.   
  
"So, you know no one here? Well, except me."  
  
"Besides you? Well, there was this one guy. He was really sweet. No one else would help me and he stopped to tell me where to go."  
  
"Really? What's his name?"  
  
"Um. Let me think. I think it started with a Z…" Kalli stopped to think for a second but before she could say it Casey cut in.  
  
"Zeke?"   
  
"Yeah, that's it. He's nice. You know him?" Casey smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
"Well, everyone knows Zeke. But yeah, he's a really cool guy if you get to know him. But if you don't really try to get to know him as a real person, he'll seem like a jerk."   
  
"Well he seems like a really nice guy to me." She thought back to their meeting and didn't see any sign of him being a jerk.  
  
"He's was probably just trying to get you as a new customer." Casey was aware of Zeke trying to get as many new people to buy from his as possible.   
  
"Customer? What does he do?" Casey smiled.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He knew it wouldn't be long before she found out about the scat and everything in the trunk of his new car. He ended the conversation on Zeke and started on something else. "You know, I think I might know someone who would maybe be your friend, or at least talk to you."   
  
"You do? That would be great. Right now I have no one at all. Well, except you and Zeke." She smiled at Casey again. He blushed and looked away. He stood up.   
  
"Come on. I'll introduce you." He shoved his lunch into a trash can by the edge of the bleachers as he led Kalli away from them.   
  
  
Casey spotted Stan and Stokley standing by a tree as they talked. He ran his hand through her hair and then kissed her.   
  
"Stokley," Casey called as he walked towards them. She looked up and saw him and took a step towards him.   
  
"Hey," She said simply. Stokley was one of the few people who still noticed him. She still loved science fiction stuff so Casey was always there to talk about it. She was also still with Stan. Casey had figured they would break up a after a little bit but they were still together, and still very close. He was starting to wonder if they would ever break up. Stan talked to Casey now and then too. But he was pretty distant from everyone these days since he spent most of his free time reading and studying.  
  
"Hey, this Kalli. She's new here." Stokley looked Kalli up and down and then looked at Casey again.   
  
"So?" She asked.   
  
"I was wondering if maybe you could show her around a little. You know. No one is talking to her or anything. Will you?" He looked at Stokley and gave her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and moved her head back and forth then looked at Kalli, then back to Casey.  
  
"I guess. Sure I will." Casey smiled.   
  
"Thanks Stokes."   
  
"No prob." She turned away from them and went back to Stan. Casey looked at Kalli.  
  
"There, that's Stokley."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Casey." The bell rang signaling there was 5 minutes left of lunch.  
  
"Well, I guess lunch is almost over. Wanna go back in?" He asked looking at her. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah sure. Can I sit with you at lunch tomorrow again?" Casey's mouth dropped a bit but he quickly hid it and acted as it was nothing.  
  
"Sure, yeah, sounds good. Where?"  
  
"How about on the bleachers again." Casey smiled.   
  
"Ok." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
"So, you have a lot of friends?" Kalli asked looking to Stokley as they walked towards the doors after school.  
  
"Not really. I guess I'm just the only person that Casey could think of to ask though." She shrugged and continued to walk.  
  
"Well I'm glad he did. You've introduced me to at least 3 people already."  
  
"Yeah. I'm trying as hard as I can." Stokley cracked a small smile as she said this. She turned suddenly. "Hey! Chess! Get over here." Stokley called in the hallway. Karla Chess walked over to them. She had been Stokley's lab partner for about a month so she some what knew her.  
  
"Yeah? What?" She asked glancing back and forth between Kalli and Stokley.  
  
"This is Kalli. She's new here. Just thought ya might wanna get to know her sometime." Karla nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see ya around." She nodded towards Kalli then walked away. Kalli smiled.  
  
"Thank you again." She said to Stokley. Skoley shook her head.  
  
"If you fucking thank me one more time I'll fucking kill you." She turned to Kalli and smiled. Then added, "I'm not all that used to people being so nice."   
  
"I wasn't aware that I was so nice." They reached the sidewalk and Stokley walked over to a car and turned back to Kalli.  
  
"You got a ride home?"  
  
"My house isn't far. I can walk."   
  
"Ok. See ya." Stokley got into the passengers seat of Stan's car and they drove off leaving Kalli on the sidewalk. She stood there for a moment studying the other students who were walking away from the school. All of them were so different from each other. So many different personalities. So many different things going on inside their minds. Yet, they all had one thing in common. When that bell rang signaling the school day had come to an end, every single one of them was happy. Though most of them wouldn't go home right away, they would still be out of the school. She thought about it for a few more seconds then started walking down the school sidewalk towards the sidewalk along side the actual street.   
  
After a few seconds a car pulled up next to her and slowly inched along besides her. She ignored it for a bit but then realizing it wasn't going to leave she came to a stop. The car did also. She looked the car over. It was black and looked new. Well, the style was old but it was obvious it was well taken care of. She could see someone lean over in the seat and roll the window down. Kalli leaned down and looked into the car. She saw Zeke leaning over the seat looking at her. He smiled at her.   
  
"Need a ride?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I don't live far. I can walk." She started walking again. Zeke pulled the car along side of her. She stopped again.   
  
"Yeah, but a car us always better." He smiled again. She just shook her head. She was about to answer again but was interrupted.   
  
"Zeke! Hey, wait up man." Kalli turned to the side to see a boy running towards them. In one hand he held one strap of his backpack as it carelessly hit the ground now and then as he ran and in the other hand he held a few crumpled bills. She heard Zeke's door open and he got out.   
  
"What's up man?"   
  
"Hey, sorry, I couldn't get out of class. And I got out to the parking lot and man you were gone already!" The boy threw his arms out to the side. Zeke just smiled a little and shook his head. Then he walked to the back of his car and put both hands on top of the trunk.  
  
"Well, I waited as long as I could." He looked up at Kalli. She realized that he had left early, from whatever it was this boy was upset over, to come and try to give her a ride home. The thought of this made her blush so she turned away for a second.   
  
"Well wait longer next time man. You just might loose a customer here." This word caught Kalli's attention. Customer. This is what Casey was talking about earlier. She turned back to the two of them.  
  
"Oh come on man. I know you'd never leave." Zeke began to open the trunk and the boy put his head down.  
  
"I know I wouldn't."  
  
"Ok, what do you need?" Zeke shifted through the contents in his trunk. Kalli slowly walked over and peered in. There were boxes of different sorts and tons of pens. Then a few video tapes in clear boxes. She scanned the titles of them quickly and just that told her exactly what kind of videos they were.  
  
"5 Scat." The boy said handing Zeke a couple crumpled bills. Zeke quickly counted them then shoved 5 pens into the boys hand.  
  
"There."   
  
"Thanks." With that the boy ran off again towards the school. Kalli looked up at Zeke. He looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked walking back over to his door and opening it. He sat down inside and closed the door.  
  
"So that's your little store I've heard of." She said leaning on the car and peering in through the open window. Zeke smiled.  
  
"Yep. Want anything?" Kalli felt shocked for a moment then it passed.  
  
"No, I don't." Zeke shrugged then looked at her seriously again.  
  
"You getting in the car?" She stared at him. There was just something about him. It told her to stay away from him. He's not a very good person. Yet it made her want him more. While she stood there going over all of this with herself he pulled a cigarette and put it in his mouth, then lit it. Did she really want to get in the car with this guy? Before he seemed so sweet, now she wasn't so sure. But he was so handsome, and obviously he was a nice guy from what Casey had said. Ah, what the hell.  
  
She opened the door and sat down in the passengers seat.  
  
"Ah, I see you're finally going to join me." He smiled at her.   
  
"So, do you do anything else besides deal drugs out of the trunk of your car?" He smiled.  
  
"Well I did play football for a while." She looked at him. He really didn't seem the type. Especially with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"For a while, you don't anymore?"  
  
"Naw. Coach said that I either quit smoking or quit the team." She nodded.  
  
"Guess you chose the smoking over the team."  
  
"Ah I'll quit sometime. I'm just not gonna quit for some fucking football team." She laughed. He looked at her and smiled. "So, how bout' you. You gonna be in anything here?"   
  
"I don't know. I've only been here a day. Haven't seen a lot yet."  
  
"Yeah, it'll take you a while to get used to Herrington." She nodded.   
  
"So, you going out with someone?" She couldn't help but ask. Zeke stayed quiet for a second or two as he stared at the road in front of him. Then he answered.  
  
"Naw. I don't need a girlfriend." She was a bit surprised. He seemed pretty popular. Maybe selling the stuff he does didn't make him popular in a good way. She looked out the window and saw her house coming up.  
  
"That's my house. Right up there." She said pointing. Zeke brought the car to a slow and stopped in front. She turned to him.  
  
"Well, there ya go. I showed you where the office was, and now you showed me where your house is." He smiled. She did too.  
  
"So we're even?" She asked with a small laugh. He laughed too.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Kalli opened her door and got out.   
  
"See you tomorrow." He nodded.  
  
"Yeah. See you." She walked to her house and he watched her. He had been busy with his work always. He never had really fallen for a girl. Well, he had for Marybeth. Damn he was practically in love with her. Too bad she was out to take over the world with her Alien race. He rested his head on the steering wheel for a minute. His life was so screwed up. No one should have to tell the story of loosing their first love because she turned out to be an alien. He looked towards the house again. Kalli wasn't an alien. He knew that. He wanted her. He knew that much. But did she like him like that? Well at least she was his friend. He drove away from the house. Thinking of tomorrow when he'd see her again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ah I know this isn't a very long Chapter. But I could of kept going on after this ended, but it had to end there since the next part goes all together and would of made this chapter waaaaaaaaay too long. lol  
  
  
Stokley sat next to Stan in his car as they drove. She stared out her window as they both sat in silence. Stan broke it.  
  
"So, you know, I was thinking we could go out Saturday. Sound good?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." She said softly. Still staring out the window.  
  
"I thought we could go to the new restaurant that's opening." He looked over to her and smiled. She smiled back at him.   
  
"That sounds really great, Stan." It was a fake smile. Everything about them was fake. Right from the smiles to the relationship in general. It had been real. She had loved him. He had loved her. But they had drifted. As the months went by, Stan became more and more caught up in studying. She was proud of him though. He knew what he wanted in his life. But that also meant he had almost no time for her. At first she had thought he was cheating on her. All the days at school that she would ask him if he wanted to do something and he would say he had to study, she had taken it as a sign. But she was proven wrong. She called and he would always be there. She even sunk to the low of walking by his house, every time the light in his room being on. He was honest. She looked over to him. He looked so perfect sitting there. They both knew it was over. They had felt their relationship begin to drift, and neither had done anything about it. Now it was over. And neither of them were calling it off. They let it go on.   
  
"So um, what are you doin' tonight?" He asked looking towards her again.   
  
"Nothing I guess." She shrugged. "Rent a movie. Who knows." She looked over at him. "What about you?"  
  
"Ah, I don't know. I'm tired of studying. Wanna go to a movie?" She nodded. Wow, he was actually making a attempt to save the relationship, though it was far past saving point.  
  
"Sure. Pick me up?"   
  
"Yeah. Round 7."  
  
"Ok." That's the way their conversations went now. They used to be so long and sincere, so full of love. Now they were down to one or two words per sentence. Then they would be over. He pulled up at her house. She sat there for a second then turned to him and they kissed. It did nothing to her anymore. It used to feel so great. So wonderful. Now it was just something they did when one was going to leave or if it just felt like the right moment. She smiled again.  
  
"See you tonight." He said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Yeah, see you tonight." He drove away and she walked towards her house.   
  
  
Kalli sat in her room that night as she looked out her window over the neighborhood. She sighed. It was nice here. She looked back into her room. They had gotten a really nice house. She loved it. It was so much better than the one they had before.  
  
"Kalli, are you done unpacking? I need all the boxes." She heard her mom call from downstairs. She looked around the room. Almost everything was unpacked. She fell onto the floor and dumped the rest of the contents from the boxes that remained onto the floor. Then stood up and put the boxes into one pile.   
  
She got downstairs and pushed the boxes over to her mom.  
  
"Thank you honey." She said with a smiled. Kalli smiled back at her.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So, how's school going?"  
  
"I've only had one day there mom." She said with a small laugh, then looked down the floor.  
  
"Yeah, well, make any friends?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of." She thought of Casey, Zeke, and Stokley. They were friends, weren't they?  
  
"Are any of them boys?"  
  
"Mom, my life is my life." She started back up the stairs. Her mom liked to obsess over the fact that she sometimes had more friends that were boys than were girls, and then she didn't always have an actual boyfriend. It got annoying.   
  
She got back into her room and fell onto her bed, then stared at the ceiling. She thought of Casey and Zeke. They both were cute. Casey was so quiet like. And shy. She thought that was just too cute in itself. She smiled as she thought about it. But then Zeke was somewhat of a bad boy, yet he had a soft side, she knew it. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes as she thought of the two of them. She started to wonder if they liked in a way other than a friend. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ah a lot of you want Zeke and Kalli together. That might happen. I'm not sure yet though. I might put her with Casey. I just sort of write these chapters as they come to me so I don't know what's going to happen next. It might make ya happy, or mad. lol   
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kalli got to school the next day and began towards the doors. Now at least she knew where she was going. Yesterday she was so confused she didn't notice anything. She saw Stokley across the yard but she didn't look very happy so she decided not to go over to her. She didn't know really anybody still. A few names came to mind as she passed kids and looked at them. They were in some of her classes. She suddenly felt two hands shove into her back hard and she fell down.   
  
Slowly standing back up she looked in back of her to see about 5 guys in their football jerseys.   
  
"Hey, new girl." The one said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey," she said shakily as she began to walk away again. They way that they were looking at her scared her.  
  
"So, where you come from? Ya know, they last girl we had here, she came from another fucking planet. Are you like that too? Are you a little fucking alien?" She walked faster trying to get closer to the school but they followed her.  
  
"We didn't like that. You know, trying to take over our school like that. And we just wanna make sure you're not like that." She was surrounded by other students but since they didn't know her, they did nothing about the harassment she was receiving. One of them shoved her down again. As she stood back up they all formed around her, leaving her in the middle. Kalli tried to push by two of them but they shoved her back into the middle.  
  
"I'm not an alien! Let me go!" She screamed as one of them pushed her down again. She got back up and shoved him back, then tried to get out of the little circle the 5 of them were in. As soon as she almost got out they would just push her away again.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna believe that" One yelled, then all of them laughed as they pushed her harder and she struggled more to get away from them.  
  
  
Stokley walked with Stan towards the school as they talked about little things that really meant nothing but still made conversation. Her eyes drifted away from Stan to a crowd of about 5 football players as they shoved someone around. She looked harder and saw it was Kalli.  
  
"Oh God what are you fucking friends doing?" She asked looking at Stan. He looked over towards them.   
  
"They aren't my friends… they were, but they aren't anymore." He looked back at Stokley then towards the guys again. "I'll go over." He ran towards them and Stokley slowly followed.  
  
"Hey Gabe!" Stan yelled as he came up next to the 5 of them. Gabe looked away from tormenting Kalli and at Stan.  
  
"What the hell do you want Stan?" He asked glaring at him.   
  
"I was thinking, how bout' you pick on someone more your size." He grabbed Gabe by the shoulders and shoved him down to the ground as he punched him. As soon as the other guys saw this they ran over to help their friend, leaving Kalli. Stokley walked over to Kalli.  
  
"You ok?" She asked her. Kalli nodded weakly.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She looked over and saw two teachers pulling the 5 guys off of Stan. They pulled the 5 jocks towards the school and Stan just walked back over to Stokley and Kalli.   
  
"Are you ok Stan?" Stokley asked brushing dirt off of him arm.  
  
"Yeah. God those fucking guys are jerks. That just felt good to beat the crap out of one of them."  
  
"Gabe was like your best friend before though." Stokley said staring at him.  
  
"Well now he's just another jerk who picks on whoever gets in his way." Stan looked at Kalli. "What were all over you for?"  
  
"Uh, they were yelling that I was an alien." Stan nodded.  
  
"See? Stupid stuff they get over."   
  
"You were one of them before." Stokley said looking away. Stan just stared at her.  
  
"What is wrong with you? I just helped your friend. Why are you being like this?" He let out a irritated sigh and began to walk away but turned back. "Nice meeting you by the way." He yelled to Kalli, then went towards the school again. Kalli nodded.  
  
"Thanks." She said looking at Stokley who looked like she had other things on her mind.  
  
"Yeah." She walked away from Kalli, leaving her by herself again. Kalli stood there for a second or two then walked towards the school again.   
  
  
Lunch time came finally. The jocks who had been shoving her around that morning would chant, Alien! If they saw her coming anywhere may it be in a classroom or in the hallway. She was relieved when the bell for lunch rang.   
  
She walked out of the school avoiding seeing any football player, may he be one that had been making fun of her or not. She didn't want to see any of them. Kalli walked quickly past everyone and remembered she had said she would sit with Casey again. Good. Now she wouldn't have to risk being shoved around again if they saw her. She quickly made her way back to the bleachers.  
  
"Hey," Casey said as she came around the corner and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Stokley told me about all the jocks being stupid."   
  
"It wasn't all that bad." She said quickly not wanting to talk about that again.  
  
"So, hows your day been besides that stuff."  
  
"Pretty good actually. This school is doing stuff that the school I went to taught us last year. Well, some of the stuff." Kalli smiled.  
  
"You're lucky. It's easy for you then." Casey smiled also.  
  
"Isn't it easy for you?"  
  
"Well….yeah. But, I don't really have anything to do besides do homework and study and stuff. You know." He looked up at the sky. Kalli smiled.   
  
  
"You look so cute when you do that." He turned to her when she said that.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"When you look up. You look cute." She smiled. Casey blushed and looked away. A few seconds later he looked back at her again.   
  
"You look cute always." They stared into each others eyes for a bit then Kalli came in and kissed Casey on the lips. They let it last for a few seconds then Casey pulled away. He looked a bit scared.  
  
"Um…. I um…. I have to go… I forgot… I…yeah, I have to go." He got up quickly and grabbed his lunch bag and shoved it into the trash can as he ran from the bleachers. Kalli just stared at him as he ran away. She looked down feeling hurt. Didn't he like her? She had felt something when they kissed. There was something there. But now he ran away. She sighed and got up slowly feeling rejected. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Kalli stood outside of the doors after school. She needed to talk to Casey. The last half of the day had dragged on and on. All she had been thinking about was getting out to talk to him. She needed to know if he liked her. She liked him. But if he didn't, then she'd move on. She jumped up and down a few times to ease the anxiety that kept coming on. She felt a hand on her shoulder suddenly and it pulled her backwards down the school stairs. She turned around quickly expecting to see one of the idiot football players but instead she saw Zeke. He smiled at her and led her down the stairs.   
  
"Guess I don't have to convince you to get in the car tonight." He said looking back at her and smiling again, still leading her towards his car, holding her hand. She tried to back up and stop but he just kept pulling her along.  
  
"What?" She said irritated as she glanced back at the school to make sure Casey hadn't come out yet.  
  
"You were waiting for me today. Not walking home." He said staring at her. She felt bad. She didn't know how to tell him that she was waiting for Casey. Not him. Looking back again quickly she saw Casey come out suddenly. He stood at the top of the stairs for a few seconds then ran down them off in a different direction than she was in. She sighed.   
  
"Yeah. I guess I was." She watched him as he ran over to a bus. Guess she would be able to talk to him tonight. She frowned and followed Zeke to his car. They both got in and he began to drive.  
  
"Why do you look so down?" He asked looking over to her as she sat low in the seat, staring out the window. She snapped out of the small trance she had been in and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, it's um, it's nothing." She turned back to look out the window again.   
  
"Did you have a good day at school? Getting used to it now?" She could tell he was grasping at anything that could make even the smallest bit of conversation.   
  
"Actually, it was worse than yesterday." After she said that she thought of he kiss her and Casey had shared. She smiled.  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Actually, I had a very good day." She realized how much she had loved that kiss. She replayed it in her head.  
  
"Oh, well, then that's good." Zeke commented, then looked at her funny. "Sure you had a good day? Cause' you seem to be switching around a lot." He joked. Then smiled at her again. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"No, it was good. I know it was." A dreamy look passed over her face and she smiled to herself. She looked over at Zeke then. She suddenly felt very close to him. Connected. Like she could talk to him easily. She decided to ask him what she had been wondering.   
  
"Hey, Zeke." She said breaking the silence that had passed between them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If someone is your friend, a really good friend, and you start to like them more than just a friend, is that ok?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's just fine."  
  
"But, what if you don't know if they like you, like that. But you really want to be with them. Do you think it would be ok to ask them out? Even if they might just want to be friends?" She asked as she went over what she had just said in her mind deciding if she had said it right.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, if you like them, go for it." She smiled as Zeke said that.  
  
"Good. I think I'm going to ask Casey out." As soon as she said this Zeke turned to her suddenly.  
  
"What? Why… why would you ask that little shit out?" He asked staring at her looking a bit mad. She swallowed hard and pushed back in her seat a bit.  
  
"Zeke, I'm sorry. If you thought I was talking about you…." she started to say but he quickly cut in.  
  
"No, no, I didn't. I didn't!" She slammed his hands against the steering wheel and stared straight ahead hard. "I don't like you in any other way than just a friend." She ran her hands together as he said this.  
  
"Zeke…I'm sorry." She repeated. He slammed on the breaks suddenly. She could tell he was really upset.  
  
"I need to go somewhere. I forgot. You need to get out." He sat there not looking at her. She slowly opened the door not knowing what to say. She knew she had hurt him badly. Without another word she closed the door and he sped off quickly. She watched the car until it was out of sight and slowly started walking towards her house.  
  
Zeke sat in his car feeling stupid. Why had he kicked her out of the car?  
  
"Damnit you're a fucking screw up." He screamed to himself. "Of course she wasn't talking about you. You're no good. Casey is. He's the sweet little innocent one. Who would want you?" He licked his lips and hit the steering wheel with both hands again. He felt so stupid and angry all at once. 


End file.
